Mar Dothraki
by Blue Lulu
Summary: [Crossover Juego de TronosxYuri! On Ice - UA - Omegaverso ] De como Yuri fue capturado por un Khalasar luego del saqueo a su ciudad. Historias Auto conclusivas. [Corregido por errores de Fanfiction]
1. 1: Mar Dothraki

**MAR DOTHRAKI**

 **1.**

Lo encontraron al tercer día, jalando la puerta de madera que se rompió en las manos morenas del responsable. Se encogió en sí mismo, sabiendo que solo había dos opciones para él; ser asesinado o esclavizado, esto último anudado con la posibilidad de que le confundieran con una mujer y tratasen de violarlo, lo que posiblemente terminaría con él siendo asesinado como si fuera su culpa de que el cerebro de esos salvajes fuese tan pequeño como para asegurarse de que estaban tomando a la persona del sexo correcto.

Levantó la mirada por mero instinto cuando se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos oscuros como el carbón. Lejos de mostrar miedo, le desafió con la mirada, como si estuviese tentando al otro a matarlo de una vez, pero el _Dothraki_ * no se movió ni pareció enojado, simplemente lo analizó con la mirada atentamente, permitiéndole a su vez hacer lo mismo, mirando su piel bronceada por el sol, sus ojos afilados e intimidantes, su cabello largo, aceitado y en una trenza llena de pequeñas campanillas; su cuerpo fuerte, surcado por cicatrices y por una pintura azulada que contrastaba con su piel y aunque no era demasiado alto, lo fornido de su cuerpo lo nivelaba perfectamente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en principio de la llegada de otro compañero del hombre frente a él, sino hasta que intentó lanzarse encima de él, impedido por el primer hombre, que lo agarró por el hombro y susurró unas palabras en un gutural idioma, recibiendo una reacción muy agresiva por parte del otro, que le doblaba en altura, pero que no fue en absoluto rival para él, que sacó su arma, el _Arakh_ * si no mal recordaba, y rebanó el cuello del otro sin siquiera dudarlo, empujándolo con el codo e ignorado el gorjeo que hizo tratando de hablar mientras se desangraba, limpiando su arma con indiferencia y luego tendiéndole la mano.

— Conmigo –dijo secamente, con dificultad. Yuri le observó con duda, sabiendo bien como podría terminar eso, pero se sentía como una polilla atraída por la luz, y cuando se dio cuenta, su mano estaba sobre la de él, grande y morena, sacándolo de la choza donde se encontraba.

Entrecerró los ojos al recibir el sol de frente, mirando alrededor, notando con cierta desazón los cadáveres apilados, la sangre esparcida por todo el lugar, algunas casas en llamas, o medio destruidas, los Dothraki tomando todo lo que habían saqueado y preparándose para irse, cosa que provocó cierto acceso de terror, ¿qué iban a hacer con él? Otro de aquellos hombres se le acercó, de rostro menos exótico, ojos grandes y azules, piel más morena que el hombre que le sujetaba y más alto, quien lo evaluó con rapidez sin la hostilidad del que se encontraba muerto en el suelo de la choza y miró a su captor, hablando rápidamente en el idioma con los que aquellos barbaros se comunicaban, recibiendo respuestas que tampoco entendió. El más alto le miró, con una sonrisa.

— Eres la única persona que ha llamado la atención de Otabek, pequeño. Siéntete afortunado. —Yurio le miró, sorprendido de que supiera el idioma común y lo hablara tan bien, sabiendo que el comportamiento más lógico sería quedarse callado y no responder nada, su temperamento se adelantó, apretando los labios y dedicándole una fea mirada.

— No soy ningún pequeño, tengo dieciséis. –bufó antes de llevarse una mano a la boca. Maldición, aquello podía costarle la cabeza, pero el otro se rio, como si estuviese complacido ante esa respuesta.

— ¡De verdad que eres interesante, gatito! Mi nombre es JJ. Si necesitas comunicarte con Otabek con algo más que con señas, solo dime. –le revolvió el cabello y se marchó trotando, dejando al rubio indignado, antes de darse cuenta de que de nuevo estaba solo con…

— ¿Otabek? –preguntó, mirándolo. El nombrado le devolvió la mirada y asintió, sin soltar su mano.

— ¿Nombre? –preguntó a su vez, en aquel tono dificultoso y gutural, y aunque era una sola palabra, él le entendió.

— Yuri.

No hubo más preguntas, y de alguna manera Yuri se sintió seguro a su lado.

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

Los Dothraki odiaban a los omegas hombres, esclavizaban a los que encontraban, asesinaban a los que estuviesen embarazados con la excusa de que era ' _antinatural'_. Nunca abusaban de ellos y como esclavos nunca permanecían demasiado tiempo con vida. Eso era lo que le habían contado, historias de boca en boca de las personas que supuestamente habían conocido a los Dothraki, y Yuri durante mucho tiempo tuvo miedo por ello, imaginarse la horrible posibilidad de ser atrapado por ellos y asesinado simplemente por ser un omega macho. Pero ya llevaba casi un mes con el _Khalasar_ * y nadie había tratado de asesinarlo.

Lo cierto es que había algo de verdad en aquellas historias; los Dothraki no les gustaba que los omegas hombres tuvieran el mismo trabajo de reproducción que las mujeres. Sus costumbres se guiaban por la dualidad de sexo de los caballos, hembras y machos, solo que pasado a los humanos, por lo que para ellos el trabajo de las mujeres era únicamente doméstico y para complacer a los varones del Khalasar, quienes a su vez protegerían a los niños que procrearían. Eso incluía a los omegas machos, que normalmente pasaban sus celos solos o con mujeres, ya que el copular con un alfa hombre era severamente penado, casi siempre con la muerte de ambos.

Lo cual también significaba que había luchadores Dothraki omegas, muchos con trenzas largas llenas de pequeñas campanillas de oro y plata. Que, según le había explicado el casi siempre irritante JJ, el largo del pelo era un indicativo de que no habían sido vencidos nunca y las campanillas en las batallas que habían luchado, y cuando le preguntó el motivo por el cual su cabello era demasiado corto aun, le explicó, no sin cierta tristeza, que había perdido una batalla muy importante y aunque Yuri quiso saber más, la mirada que Otabek le dedicó le hizo entender que no debía preguntar nada más. Así que no tardó en aprender que había cosas que no le podía preguntar al alfa irritante que lo había tomado bajo su protección al igual que Otabek.

Ser el esclavo de ambos alfa no era tan horrible como pensó que sería. Principalmente el trabajo era servirles comida, acicalar a sus caballos, ayudar a montar las tiendas todas las noches junto a los demás esclavos. Los peores trabajos parecían haber sido alejados de él y no entendía realmente por qué. Solo sabía que ahora su mayor trabajo era lograr que Otabek aprendiera un poco más del idioma común, porque a pesar de que él había comenzado a aprender casi a la fuerza el idioma de los nómadas que lo tenían bajo su poder, el hombre que lo había sacado de aquella choza y le había llevado con él solo le hablaba con toscas frases en idioma común.

— Yuri… –sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el dueño de aquella voz que ya conocía a la perfección y se encontró con Otabek, parado afuera de la tienda, con su larga trenza aceitada, las campanillas moviéndose debido a la manera brusca en la cual respiraba, y el omega pudo sentir el peligro antes de olerlo, su mirada oscura fija sobre él, sus músculos tensados. Otabek estaba entrando celo— Fuera. –gruñó, y él no dudó en huir del lugar. Huyo del olor que le estaba provocando revoluciones en sus propios sentidos.

Se detuvo cerca de la parrilla donde estaban asando carne de caballo*, tomando una gran respiración, dejando que el olor a carne cocida y a grasa le llenase los sentidos. Completamente aterrado por lo que había sentido, porque si bien estaba consciente de los efectos del celo de los alfas sobre los demás, en verdad se sintió tentado en ofrecerse para ayudarle a pasar con más facilidad aquella época que si se parecía a su propio celo, debía ser terriblemente insoportable.

" _Deja de pensar eso_ ", se dijo a si mismo mientras se acuclillaba junto a las mujeres que cocinaban. Las cuales ya parecían acostumbradas a su presencia, así que no le miraron y él agradeció el hecho de que el olor a la comida era tan intenso que nadie se daría cuenta de que, durante unos segundos, había olido a deseo.

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que los Dothraki habían saqueado un lugar, el cual curiosamente había sido de donde lo sacaron, ya que las demás ciudades habían sido inteligentes y se había encargado de darles tributos jugosos: llenos de comida, telas, esclavos, dinero, piedras preciosas. Era una muy buena dotación para ellos, pero no se consideraban victorias para el pueblo, de modo que con el tiempo los miembros del Khalasar se habían empezado a mostrar ansiosos. Las peleas entre los mismos miembros empezaron a abundar, hasta que por fin encontraron un pueblo indefenso que atacar y los esclavos fueron mandados a armar las tiendas mientras los hombres empezaban la invasión. Aunque Yuri trató de mantenerse tranquilo, no podía evitar que los nervios y la incomodidad subieran por su estomago hasta su garganta como si de una bilis se tratara, sentimientos que había estado tratando de evitar desde que se habían detenido en la primera ciudad que les había brindado tributos.

No era lo mismo ver a miembros del Khalasar matarse entre sí, luchando con fiereza. Normalmente ambos miembros estaban de acuerdo con aquello y, aunque le parecía completamente estúpida la idea de que ni apreciaran su vida lo suficiente como para matarse por diversión, no le molestaba demasiado. Pero escuchar los gritos de las personas que eran asesinadas, las mujeres violadas, algunos niños secuestrados para venderlos como esclavos, los cuales tendrían un destino mil veces más desagradable que el suyo…

Sabía que no estaba bien meterse en la tienda de sus ' _amos'_ , pero él se fue a una de las esquinas mas abarrotadas y se escondió allí, abrazando sus piernas mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en algo que no fuese los sonidos lejanos, pero no sabía cómo, y se estaba desesperando. Se preguntaba si quizás aquel Khalasar era el que había acabado con la vida de sus padres, lo que había hecho que su abuelo lo llevara a las ciudades libres, las cuales había abandonado luego de la muerte de este, cuando él ya había visto 16 días de su nombre*. Un día más de su nombre había pasado en cautiverio con los Dothraki y se preguntaba cuantas más pasaría en ese lugar.

El saqueo acabó en la madrugada, las luces del alba apenas iluminando la entrada de la tienda cuando el sonido de un gruñido le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y mirar como dos personas estaban caminando dentro de la tienda, muy juntas, con el olor a sangre presente. Al principio se tensó, hasta que reconoció el olor debajo de la sangre y se levantó de su lugar de golpe, acercándose a ellos.

— ¡JJ! –llamó con preocupación al hombre que era acostado en las alfombras de pieles y cuero, con una herida larga en su pecho, no demasiado profunda, pero que sangraba y había sin duda mellado las fuerzas del alfa.

— Ah, gatito. Sabía que estarías escondido –Yuri no dijo nada ante el apodo que el hombre le había puesto. La voz del hombre sonaba jadeante y le tocó el hombro por puro instinto, asustado ante la posibilidad de que la herida fuera demasiado para él—. Estoy bien… solo me acerqué demasiado a un objeto afilado… –se rió ligeramente y luego tosió, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

— Yo… Yo… Yo… —la lengua se le trabó, mientras los recuerdos de su madre, con su vestido lleno de sangre y a punto de morir, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le decía que todo estaría bien, le llenaban la mente. Sintió sus ojos picar y una mano caliente se colocó en su espalda, haciéndole volver a la realidad, volteando para ver el rostro de Otabek, él también estaba herido, pero nada tan grave como JJ.

— Busca quien nos atienda. –ordenó, y su cuerpo obedeció antes de que su mente procesara, saliendo del lugar y buscando a uno de los esclavos más recientes, un _maestre_ * de mediana edad proveniente de otro continente llamado Poniente del que no sabía nada, pero que hablaba la lengua común. Sus habilidades de curación eran muy apreciadas entre los demás esclavos, ya que los Dothraki no confiaban en él para curarlo, pero él estaba seguro que, si había alguien que podía ayudar a JJ, era él.

— ¡Por favor! –jadeó, sintiéndose avergonzado por rogar de esa forma, sin siquiera explicar antes que quería— Venga conmigo. –el maestre, que ya no llevaba su cadena, le miró con las cejas levantadas, pero no dijo nada. Siguiendo al chiquillo hasta la tienda donde JJ y Otabek se encontraban. El segundo frunció el ceño al verlo llegar con el beta, estando de acuerdo con la resolución de no dejar que personas que no permanecían al Khalasar como miembros de pleno derecho le trataran las heridas y haciendo amago de levantarse, pero JJ levantó el brazo para detenerlo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Es un maestre. No está en su naturaleza matar personas a las que debe cuidar –Su sonrisa menguó por el dolor, pero el maestre se arrodillo a su lado y evaluó la herida con cuidado.

— Aunque sea un esclavo, las palabras que recité antes de convertirme en un maestre siguen latentes en mi interior –Aceptó el hombre, antes de empezar a pedirle cosas a Yuri, el cual entró y salió al menos siete veces de la tienda corriendo en la frenética búsqueda de todos los pedidos, mientras el Khalasar despertaba por completo y el botín llegaba a su destino para ser cuidadosamente repartido entre todos los miembros, e incluso colocaron una chiquilla joven junto a la tienda de ellos, atada, algo golpeada y aterrorizada, a la cual Yuri ignoró entre sus entradas y salidas, demasiado centrado en lo que hacía.

— Creo que esto es suficiente –cuando ya el sol iluminaba perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraban asentados, el maestre terminó de vendar la última herida de Otabek, mientras JJ parecía dormitar luego de que Yuri lograse encontrar un poco de _leche de amapolas_ * para él, algo que escaseaba entre los Dothraki debido a que sus curanderos estimaban que era necesario sentir el dolor en toda su intensidad para poder demostrar su valía, cosa que hacía que las muertes entre sus miembros luego de los saqueos fueran mayores de los que deberían— Le recomendaría tomar un traguito de leche de amapola, pero…

— No se preocupe. Soportaré. –fueron las planas palabras del alfa, mientras el maestre hacía una inclinación con la cabeza en aceptación. Otabek se levantó y miró al beta— Hay una persona afuera. Vea su estado. Yuri, quédate con JJ.

Yuri sabía de quien estaba hablando, la había escuchado sollozar, pero como se había convertido en algo así como el ayudante del maestre, no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada. Miró como los hombres se marchaban y sus ojos se volvieron hacia el alfa que se encontraba recostado, con su pecho vendado cuidadosamente luego de que la herida fuese cubierta con una cataplasma que había visto al maestre usar anteriormente y que sabía que funcionaría.

— Hm… Gatito… hueles… a… miedo… Ya estoy bien, ¿no ves? –los ojos del alfa se abrieron y los del omega se entrecerraron.

— No estás en absoluto bien, idiota. Te abrieron el pecho. –se quejó. Sabía que, de haber sido otro Dothraki, le hubiese partido la cara por haberlo insultado, pero a JJ parecía encantarle ese comportamiento, verlo enojado y vulgar y a veces no podía evitar pensar que era un masoquista.

— Ya… gajes del oficio –trató de reírse y tuvo que detenerse por el dolor—. Lo hiciste bien, gatito.

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe para el corazón del omega y apretó el puño sobre las mantas que el mayor tenía sobre sí, sintiendo los ojos empezar a humedecerse. A pesar de que era un esclavo, a pesar de que vivía con unos nómadas sanguinarios que disfrutaban matarse entre sí solo para demostrar quién era más macho, JJ y Otabek se habían vuelto personas importantes para él. Se había empezado a aferrar a ellos a pesar de lo ridículo que era sentir tanto aprecio por sus carceleros, pero ellos nunca le habían tratado mal. Nunca le habían obligado a hacer cosas que fueran difíciles o vejatorias y le trataban con un respeto inusual para la forma en la que los Dothraki trataban a sus esclavos, al punto que algunas veces se preguntaba si en serio era eso para ellos.

— T-tu… idiota… —sollozó, sintiendo una lágrima bajar por su mejilla, antes de que la mano grande y cálida del alfa la limpiase, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cansada pero dulce.

— Lamento haberte hecho preocupar. –susurró con un hilo de voz y Yuri simplemente actuó por impulso, inclinándose hacia abajo y buscando sus labios, besándolos con miedo y torpeza, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, el sudor e incluso el de sus propias lágrimas. Un beso que sabía que no debía estar dando, pero cuando JJ puso su mano en su nuca y le apretó mas contra su boca, se dejó fundir en él.

Otabek los observó desde lejos, en la entrada de la tienda, y una sonrisa apenas notable apareció en sus labios, casi como si hubiese estado esperando que ese momento se materializara.

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

Era el día 18 de su nombre, y se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, mientras veía sus manos teñidas de sangre temblar, su mente incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder hasta que escuchó unos pasos y alguien detenerse a distancia de la escena.

— Yuri… —jadeó Otabek, mirando el cadáver de su otra esclava, su pecho un amasijo de color rojizo debido a la cantidad de puñaladas que había recibido, su rostro en una expresión de terror permanente, y el autor de aquello ni siquiera pareció haberlo escuchado.

— Dijo que iba a decirle a todos lo nuestro… —murmuró en voz baja, cerrando sus manos en puños, apretándolos— I-iba a hacer que los mataran, yo no… Yo no… Ella intentó meterse con ustedes, ¿verdad? Y se dio cuenta así que nosotros tres…

— Yuri, detente. –las manos de Otabek lo tomaron por los hombros y él levantó la mirada justo cuando entraba JJ y se quedaba tan paralizado como el otro alfa lo estuvo hace unos segundos. Yuri deseó gritar, deseó apuñalar de nuevo al cadáver de esa maldita niñata que pretendía hacer que los asesinaran porque los alfas no se la habían follado. Ella, que había destruido su perfecto equilibrio, ella que incluso muerta acababa de destruir todo.

— Otabek –llamó JJ, con cara de circunstancias, apretando los labios.

— Tendrá que ser más pronto –dictaminó, frunciendo el ceño—, pero Yuri…

— Yo me encargaré de los caballos, las provisiones y que el maestre Sak esté preparado para irnos, tú encárgate de Yuri. Lo necesitamos lo más consciente posible para poder movernos con rapidez.

JJ volvió a irse y Otabek jaló con poca delicadeza a Yuri del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que este saliera de su shock, mirando al mayor con sus ojos verdes teñidos con terror.

— Van a matarme, ¿verdad?

— No. Nos largamos de aquí.

Al principio Yuri no entendió de que estaba hablando, mientras dejaba que Otabek lo llevara a un lugar donde lavarse las manos y ponerse algo más abrigado y discreto, pero de alguna forma, con el tiempo las cosas empezaron a caer como piezas de un rompecabezas que iban encajando. JJ sabía hablar perfectamente la lengua común desde siempre, nunca hablaba de su pasado, pero era obvio que no había nacido en el Khalasar y ambos habían aceptado al maestre Sak como su cuidador con una facilidad casi inaudita. Además, últimamente los había notado mas ansiosos, en especial en sus encuentros furtivos alejados de todos donde le tomaban, como si estuviesen tramando algo peligroso.

— Yuri… –se terminó de enganchar la capa de color oscuro y notó como el alfa le tendía una daga, viéndose totalmente distinto con un jubón* de color oscuro, acostumbrado a verlo casi siempre con el pecho descubierto— Corta la trenza.

— ¿Qué?

— Córtala.

Se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, sabiendo ahora lo serio que era la situación. Tomó la daga con manos temblorosas, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar los recuerdos de su mente sobre lo que había sucedido la última vez que había tenido una daga en sus manos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con el mayor de espaldas, esperando a que realizara la orden. Sus dedos temblorosos tomaron la gruesa trenza, que tintineó por el movimiento, y pasó la parte afilada de la daga por el cabello, que cedió con facilidad debido a lo afilado que estaba el metal.

El cabello cayó con un sonido sordo, varias campanillas cayeron al suelo, y Otabek se volteó, con lo que había quedado de su cabello cayendo libre por su rostro, enmarcándolo y provocando una sensación extraña en el estómago del omega que no supo explicar.

— ¿Están listos? –ambos miraron hacia el origen de la voz y se encontraron con JJ, quien al igual que le otro alfa, llevaba el cabello corto ya sin la trenza. Para los Dothraki, cortarse la trenza significaba la derrota, ser indigno para llevarla, pero de alguna manera, verlos a ambos así, le hacía pensar en la libertad— No tenemos mucho tiempo, alguien encontrará pronto el cadáver de la chica.

Otabek tomó la capucha de la capa que Yuri llevaba y la levantó, haciendo que esta ocultara su rostro antes de jalarlo para que se moviera. A lo lejos podía ver la iluminación de las antorchas y el fuego del campamento Dothraki, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para iluminarlos a ellos. Caminaron un rato más hasta que se encontraron tres caballos y al maestre de pie junto a uno de ellos, observándolos con ansiedad.

— ¡Gracias a los siete* que llegaron! Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

— ¿Estás seguro de que nos recibirá a nosotros dos también? –Otabek ignoró al hombre y miró a JJ, que tomaba las riendas de uno de los caballos.

— Completamente. Conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano como para saberlo, Viktor los recibirá con los brazos abiertos cuando lleguemos a Pentos. Ahora que su padre ha muerto, no hay problemas en que vuelva a Poniente.

— Espera, ¿Poniente? –jadeó Yuri, mareado por tanta información. Acababa de matar a una mujer, le había cortado la trenza a Otabek, estaban allí con ambos alfas, a punto de huir y ¿Poniente? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese lugar con JJ?

— Yuri, simplemente confía en nosotros –pidió Otabek, colocando una mano en su hombro— ¿Confías en nosotros o no?

El omega lo miró y luego miró a JJ. Los tres se habían embarcado en una relación prohibida por los Dothraki desde hace tiempo, los tres sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era peligroso, y él había sido ingenuo al creer que existiría una manera simple de salir de lo que tenían sin alterar la extraña rutina que a la que se había acostumbrado a pesar de lo brutal que era. Pero ahora estaba allí, y se daba cuenta de que no había manera fácil de salir de eso. Que solo tenía dos opciones: afrontar el castigo por matar a aquella esclava o marcharse con ellos a un futuro que no conocía, descubrir los secretos que JJ escondía celosamente de todos. Miró a lo lejos la pequeña luz que era el campamento Dothraki y admitió que el único motivo por el cual había logrado soportar todo ese tiempo en relativa calma había sido por la presencia de ellos dos, si ellos se marchaban y lo dejaban solo, él simplemente… no podría seguir.

— Confío –contestó por fin, bajando los hombros y sintió el alivio palpable en la expresión de Otabek, que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, haciéndolo sentir arrullado y seguro entre sus brazos.

— Señores… tenemos que irnos. –interrumpió el maestre, nervioso— Mientras más pronto nos pongamos en marcha más lejos estaremos de ellos cuando descubran que no estamos. –Yuri deseó mirarlo mal por haber interrumpido su momento con Otabek, pero estaba consciente de que tenía razón.

— Gatito, irás con uno de nosotros. –explicó JJ mientras el maestre se subía a su caballo, una yegua tranquila que a veces había tenido que cuidar y que no pertenecía a ningún miembro del Khalasar— No eres un buen jinete y es mejor ahorrarnos las posibles molestias. –había un tono de pinchazo en sus palabras, como si las hubiese elegido cuidadosamente para provocar una reacción en él.

— ¿Molestias? ¿Por quién me tomas? –respondió por impulso, dedicándole una mirada no demasiado amable, sintiendo que la presión en su pecho por el miedo se disipaba un poco, subiendo al caballo de Otabek con su ayuda, notando que los mismos caballos tenían bolsas para el viaje, preparados para la larga travesía hacia Pentos, el amplio pecho del alfa envolviéndolo y el viento contra su cara cuando se alejaron a todo galope lejos de sus esclavistas.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que toda la tensión de su cuerpo y su mente se liberara, aprovechando el viento para que secara las lágrimas que iban saliendo de su rostro, cada lágrima aligerando más y más el pesar de su cuerpo.

Nunca esperó que la libertad se sintiera así.

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

Glosario:

Dothraki: Son una cultura de guerreros nómadas, conocidos por el uso de sus caballos para la lucha y sus costumbres por saquear todas las ciudades alrededor para subsistir, puesto que sus creencias y religiones están en contra de los asentamientos permanentes. El territorio donde se encuentran es basto y es conocido como 'Mar Dothraki' lleno de planicies y ruinas.

Arakh: Es una espada-guadaña. Empieza como una espada y antes de la mitad se vuelve curva, lo que la hace más apta para la pelea en caballos, y le es más simple para quien la usa decapitar de esa manera.

Khalasar: Son las caravanas en las que los Dothraki se mueven. Todos están unidos bajo la autoridad de un 'Khal' que es el luchador más poderoso del Khalasar.

Carne de caballo: Es casi la única carne que los Dothraki consumen, al igual que usan su piel para hacer su vestimenta y a los vivos para trasladarse, el caballo es básicamente el centro de toda la vida de los Dothraki.

Día del nombre: Es el cumpleaños de una persona.

Maestre: Los maestres son una orden de eruditos, curanderos y científicos. Son educados en un lugar de Poniente conocido como 'La ciudadela' y sus estudios se completan con la formación de una cadena llena de eslabones de distintos metales, cada cual representa un distinto estudio que han dominado. Los maestres no se quitan la cadena siquiera para dormir.

Leche de amapolas: Es un anestésico extraído de la amapola con efectos inmediatos para dejar de sentir dolor dependiendo de las dosis. Una sobredosis puede causar la muerte.

Jubón: Prenda de vestir ajustada que cubre el tronco del cuerpo, generalmente con faldones, sin mangas o con mangas fijas o de recambio; era una prenda básicamente masculina que se acolchaba con plumas de ave, algodón o capas de tejido y se llevaba con calzas.

Los siete: Es una religión de poniente, donde se reza a siete dioses en un Septo. Es la religión con más seguidores en dicho continente.

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

Y bueno... A la final sucumbí a la tentación de hacer un fic de YOI xD aunque lo hice a mi manera (?) Los capítulos serán auto conclusivos, pero en el caso de hacer mas capítulos, estarán entrelazados entre si aunque no se deberán leer todos para entender un solo capitulo.

Le agradezco con todo mi corazón a Maneki-Neneko por betearme este capítulo 3

Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y que mi glosario lograse abarcar todo lo que no se entendió del fic, me encantaría saber su opinión sobre él!, espero poder traerles una segunda historia, con otra pareja -Cruza los dedos (?)-

Besitos 3


	2. 2: El príncipe y el hijo de la cortesana

**MAR DOTHRAKI.**

 **2: El príncipe y el hijo de la cortesana (Parte uno).**

Phichit corrió por los largos puentes que unían una isla con la otra mientras miraba a lo lejos como empezaba a anochecer y cerraba su capa oscura sobre su cuerpo, no queriendo que ningún _Jaque_ * viera su jubón amarillo y pensara que estaba dispuesto a tomar un duelo, porque ciertamente en otras noches lo estaría, pero en ese momento tenía otros planes que estaban relacionados a uno de sus mejores amigos. Subió unas escaleras de dos en dos y caminó otro poco, hasta llegar a una casa de apariencia opulenta donde un hombre se encontraba parado junto a la entrada, un alfa bastante alto que le lanzó una mirada amenazante cuando le notó acercarse, cruzando su larga alabarda en la puerta para impedir el paso.

— Mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, soy amigo de Yuuri Katsuki. Estoy seguro de que si le pregunta a Lady Katsuki me dejará pasar –resuelto, el alfa más joven le sonrió al hombre, que luego de dudar unos segundos, movió la alabarda y le permitió a pasar, a lo que el chico desfiló por el elegante vestíbulo del hogar de Lady Katsuki, también conocida como El Diamante Negro, una de las cortesanas más poderosas de todo Braavos, que se había reservado la identidad del padre de su único hijo, Yuuri, el primer hombre y alfa nacido en la familia en muchísimos años.

— ¡Ah! ¡Phichit! –aunque realmente no lo pareciera. Yuuri, al igual que él, no era de estatura muy alta, pero tenía la piel muy clara, los ojos marrones, el cabello negro y un rostro armonioso y suave, además poseía una personalidad conciliadora y tranquila, nunca sintió interés por convertirse en un Jaque como muchos alfas jóvenes y aunque era un experto en la _danza del agua_ * nunca se había batido en duelo con nadie, y ciertamente casi podría sentir pena del pobre diablo que se le ocurriera desafiar en un duelo a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Es cierto que el príncipe de Poniente tiene la intención de solicitar los servicios de tu madre? –Yuuri le miró, sus ojos parpadeantes ante aquella información, terminando de bajar por la escalera de granito por la cual había divisado a su amigo, ladeando la cabeza.

— Sí. Será recibido por una comitiva de nobles acá en Braavos y envió antes a un mensajero para pedir los servicios de madre. Pero no es la gran cosa.

— ¿Qué no es la gran cosa? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que ningún rey o príncipe de Poniente ha pedido los servicios de una cortesana! ¡Y tu madre es la afortunada!

— Madre es una cortesana, Phichit. Quien debería sentirse afortunado de estar en su presencia es el príncipe de Poniente, no ella.

Phichit suspiró, sin agregar nada más. Él era el hijo de un comerciante opulento que había viajado por todo _Essos_ * y también había llegado a Poniente, lugar donde su padre conoció a su madre, una hija ilegitima de un noble en Dorne, el reino más árido de Poniente y justamente de ella había heredado su cabello lacio y sus ojos grises, así como también el conocimiento del idioma común y de la cultura de los habitantes de Dorne, enriquecida luego con las experiencias que había ganado al viajar con su padre a puertos más cercanos a Braavos, por lo que sabía lo importante que era tener un rey como el de los siete reinos en su presencia, no así Yuuri, que pocas veces había salido de Braavos, quienes a pesar de tener un Señor del Mar que gobernaba la ciudad, era elegido por las personas más importantes de la localidad.

E incluso un Señor del Mar no podía decir nada si la cortesana que deseaba se negaba a atenderlo, ellas estaban por encima de todos ellos, y aunque no ostentaban ningún puesto de poder, eran bien conocidas algunas que se encargaron de volverse las favoritas de miembros prominentes de la sociedad Braavosi e implementaron cambios que solo les dieron más estatus y prestigio, haciendo que en la actualidad las cortesanas fueran joyas caras a las que pocas personas podían acceder.

Aunque obviamente, una cortesana no era una prostituta, las cortesanas eran mujeres –y en algunas ocasiones Omegas varones— que habían sido educadas para estar a la altura de los hombres que pedían su presencia, sabían hablar muchos idiomas, sabían cómo conversar, que gesto hacer, como congraciarse con su acompañante y los compañeros de este, pero solo ella tenía el derecho de elegir dar un paso más hacia la intimidad, forzarla a ello equivalía a terribles consecuencias que incluso podían llevar a la muerte.

La madre de Yuuri era una de las más cotizadas y prestigiosas. Se decía que descendía de una familia noble del lejano Yi-Ti, también que su madre era de más allá del _Mar de los Escalofríos_ *, otros decían que era una hechicera que utilizaba hechizos macabros para mantener su belleza, a pesar de que ninguno de los que esparcía aquellos rumores había pasado una noche en su presencia, pero sin duda aquellos rumores habían creado un halo de misterio alrededor de la mujer, y por consiguiente de su hijo.

Yuuri había sido educado para ser un hombre importante, sabía varios idiomas, leía y escribía en estos, sabía de historia, de matemáticas, de lectura de mapas, y aunque nunca se había mostrado como un líder nato, también se le enseñó a comportarse como un señor, aprendiendo desde muy joven la danza de agua y que de vez en cuando practicaban, con espadas sin filo, divirtiéndose mientras se gritaban frases bien conocidas por cada aprendiz de la danza cuando notaban que la técnica del otro no era lo suficientemente perfecta, pero mientras él se había decantado por la aventura de ser un Jaque en las noches, usando sus ropas coloridas y probando su técnica, su amigo se había quedado en su segura y cómoda casa, actuando como una persona de alta sociedad mas entre los Braavosi que no se interesaba en la lucha, aunque no fuera verdad.

— ¿Me dejarás acompañarte al recibimiento? –preguntó por fin, cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos y sabiendo que Lady Katsuki jamás recibiría a nadie lejos del lugar donde se iba a hacer el acontecimiento donde le habían pedido que se presentara como acompañante, y si bien antes lo había hecho un representante adecuadamente educado para aquellas ocasiones, desde hace varios años Yuuri había tomado ese lugar, aprovechando para mejorar su desenvolvimiento frente a personas importantes y crearse cierta red de conocidos para poder independizarse, y, aunque al principio tanto él como su amigo habían considerado que no era una gran idea, lo cierto era que sorprendentemente habían terminado descubriendo que no era así, y Yuuri era el actual dueño de una pequeña flota mercante a la que le había ido bastante bien.

— Sé que nunca me lo perdonarías si dijera que no –la sonrisa de Yuuri casi parecía juguetona, mientras Phichit le seguía hacia la amplia estancia que era el comedor, sabiéndose invitado a cenar por la hora en la que había llegado—. Llegará mañana, antes del anochecer. Espero francamente que no repitas esta ropa –regañó sin mucha fuerza, golpeando con uno de sus nudillos el jubón amarillo mostaza, recibiendo un bufido por parte del menor.

— ¡Eres totalmente aburrido, Yuuri!

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

— Viktor, creo que nos pidieron expresamente que llegáramos antes del anochecer al recibimiento.

Viktor bufó, levantando el brazo y moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia a lo que decía _Ser_ * Christophe Giacometti, heredero de dicha casa y su mejor amigo, además de su protector en aquel viaje, el único que podría acompañarlo sin convertirse en una verdadera molestia. Obviamente, su padre le había recomendado que llevara a uno de sus _capas blancas_ * pero él no quería a un hermano juramentado de la guardia del rey husmeando en sus cosas para luego informarle a su padre lo más rápido que podía.

Mucho menos si su intención era encontrar pareja y a su hermano, JJ.

Ser el príncipe heredero del trono de Poniente era difícil, pero si a eso le agregabas que eras un omega hombre, la cosa se ponía peor, desde antes de su florecimiento, montones de señores de alto nivel social habían llevado a la corte a sus hijos alfa e incluso betas en búsqueda de un arreglo matrimonial, preparando a sus pequeños para cumplir la misión de seducirlo y volverlo sumiso desde el principio, para que cuando su padre muriese y él asumiera el poder, solo fuese un consorte secundario, necesario solo para dar a luz hijos de sangre real mientras la familia de su esposo se encargaba de dirigir los siete reinos, llenándose de poder y gloria.

Lamentablemente para ellos, él había desarrollado desde pequeño un fuerte sentido de independencia y rebeldía en cuanto a su posición, había obligado al círculo más importante en la corte que lo tratara como si fuese un alfa, fue educado en todo lo que un alfa heredero del trono debía aprender, sabía pelear con espadas, dirigir a un ejército e imponer su presencia en frente de un montón de personas que le iban a menospreciar por ser un omega hombre que no ' _aprendía su lugar_ ', esto último gracias a los esfuerzo de Lillia, la esposa de Yakov, la _mano del rey_ * de su padre y posiblemente la única buena decisión que había hecho en su vida.

Pero aunque había logrado salirse con la suya, el tiempo le había hecho una mala pasada, y cercano al día de su nombre número 28, aún no había encontrado una persona con la cual compartir su vida, quizás demasiado rodeado de intereses por parte de todas las casas, quizás demasiado rebelde para que alguna casa volviese a intentar el cortejo, pero el seguir soltero a esa altura era algo cruel para su propio instinto, que a pesar de estar casi de acuerdo en su forma de ser, le pugnaba cada celo a encontrar una pareja con la cual procrear, pero él incluso era voluntarioso con sus instintos, y se decidió a que no cumpliría esos deseos hasta que no encontrase a un alfa que en serio despertara sensaciones dentro de él.

— Anochece bastante temprano en este lugar –comentó como si nada, mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro con la comitiva que iba a llevarlo hacia la muy importante cortesana que había contratado para que lo acompañara aquella noche. Se había sentido fascinado al escuchar lo importante que eran aquellas mujeres en la sociedad Braavosi, lo educadas y selectas que eran, y definitivamente él no había podido con la curiosidad y había contratado una de las mejores, solamente para vivir la experiencia, y allí estaba, a apenas unos minutos de conocer a la mujer.

— No anochece temprano, salimos demasiado tarde al encuentro –el tono de fastidio de Chris lo hizo soltar una risita, sabiendo que en aquel viaje le había cortado muchas posibilidades de salir y conocer gente, puesto que se había negado a llevar una comitiva grande, así que el alfa era el único que le protegía, aunque eso le coartara las posibilidades de salir con alguna hermosa moza que encontrara en tabernas, o incluso en el hospedaje donde se quedaba, donde había podido descubrir por sus propios ojos la gran diversidad de genes que Braavos poseía, personas con pieles muy oscuras, otras con pieles muy claras y ambas perteneciendo a la misma familia, era fascinante y lamentaba que Poniente fuera un poco más cerrado ante esa mezcla, siendo los Dornienses los que mostraban un verdadero mestizaje.

— Estas más gruñón que de costumbre, Chris –se burló, recibiendo un ligero codazo por parte de su amigo, provocándole una carcajada— ¡Ah! Deben ser ellos, ¿por qué van de colores tan oscuros? –elevó sus hombros para subir mejor su capa de color negro con bordes dorados, el cual cubría apenas su gabardina larga de un magenta oscuro, que al igual que la capa, tenía detalles negros con dorado. Era un atuendo de un señor, si debían preguntárselo, y cuando se encontró la tela en un mercado el segundo día que llegó a Braavos, simplemente tuvo que comprarla e ir corriendo a que confeccionaran algo digno para él.

Por supuesto, había desoído los comentarios sobre la importancia de los colores oscuros para la sociedad Braavosi, demasiado enamorado de la ropa de muchos colores como para preocuparse.

— Bienvenido, príncipe Viktor –fue lo primero que escuchó de su interlocutor, un alfa que era más bajo que él pero que sin duda llamó su atención. Al igual que la pequeña comitiva tras él, iba vestido por completo de negro, con unos pantalones ligeramente sueltos y una camisa ajustada la cual no tenía botones a la vista y que si no mal recordaba era una prenda común en el lejano Yi-Ti, con cuello alto y detalles en dorado tanto en las mangas como en el cuello, bajando por la sección donde ambos lados de la camisa se cerraban, ajustándose delicadamente al relieve de su pecho. Pero eso no era ni la mitad de lo llamativo que los pequeños puntos brillantes que adornaban la camisa, no sabía de qué estaban hechos pero brillaban ligeramente con un tono azulado, una parte cruzando todo su estomago, en forma de zigzag y otra rodeando uno de sus hombros hasta la parte baja de su axila. Finalmente le coronaba unas piedras de tamaño mediano sobre uno de sus hombros, uno de los extremos de su cintura y más abajo a la altura de la cadera.

Se quedó en silencio observando tan simple, pero llamativo traje, que combinaba completamente con su dueño; con su piel blanca, ojos grandes y marrones y su cabello oscuro echado para atrás, dándole una apariencia casi seductora a pesar de que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados.

— ¿Me está escuchando, su majestad? –La voz del alfa un poco más alta le sacó de su análisis, notando que el chico parecía un poco más enojado— Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible a nuestros destino, por favor, síganos.

Viktor asintió extrañado por la actitud del chico cuyo nombre no conocía, notando la mirada casi de reproche que Chris le envió por su comportamiento, pero es que no pudo evitar analizarlo, había algo en él, o quizás en su forma de vestir que le había llamado poderosamente la atención y aun no entendía por qué, y ciertamente él no era una persona que disfrutara esa clase de acertijos sin respuesta.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los pequeños faroles en el borde del pequeño puerto por el que caminaban, algo muy común en la infraestructura de Braavos que estaba conformada casi en su totalidad por islas que se conectaban entre sí, al punto que la gente de alto nivel social solía trasladarse no en caballos, sino en pequeños botes decorados de manera opulenta con sirvientes que lo movían de un lado a otro y aunque no había ninguno en ese momento, la luz que proyectaban los pequeños faroles contra el agua daban una imagen mágica.

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos más sin pronunciar palabras, alejándose de la orilla de isla y pasando por una estrecha y poca iluminada calle, donde un grupo de hombres, con ropas coloridas se encontraban apostados cerca de una casa, todos ruidosos y llamativos. Uno de ellos les cortó el paso y observó como por mero instinto Chris se llevaba una mano a la empuñadura, a pesar de que el acompañante del chico que les había saludado, un alfa de piel canela trató de evitarlo.

— Ellos no son de aquí –trató de explicar el mismo chico, aunque entendió apenas lo que estaba diciendo, puesto que a pesar de que utilizaba un dialecto muy parecido al _alto Valyrio_ *, tenía una forma de pronunciarla bastante distinta a la que le enseñaron cuando pequeño.

— Conoces las reglas, Phichit. Cualquiera que tome una espada en nuestra presencia deberá luchar –contestó el chico a su vez, era un beta, los colores chillones que usaban no combinaban, y su brazo estaba colocado de tal forma que la espada que colgaba en su cadera resaltara, una espada larga pero sumamente delgada— Así que dile al rubio que saque su espada o empezaré sin él.

— Zaris, por favor… —rogó el chico llamado Phichit, pero el alfa que había llamado su atención dio un paso adelante.

— Phichit, dame tu espada.

— Pero Yuuri…

— Dame tu espada, por favor. No nos dejará pasar hasta que no le demos su duelo, y es nuestra misión llevar al príncipe lo más pronto posible a su destino.

Phichit pareció dudar, antes de sacar de su vaina la espada, larga, delgada y estilizada, la cual le pasó a Yuuri, quien movió su brazo libre hacia ellos, dándole a entender que le dieran espacio. El grupo de hombres que acompañaba al tal Zaris también les dio espacio, hasta que los dos quedaron solos en un radio de tres metros por lo menos. Observó como el chico de piel morena se mordía el labio inferior mientras contemplaba la escena al tiempo que el hombre desconocido sacaba su propia espada.

— Pelearé por primera vez con el hijo de El Diamante Negro. Es todo un honor –se rió Zaris, antes de prepararse para dar la primera estocada, pero Yuuri no se movió.

Por lo menos no hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho tan rápido que estaba detrás de su oponente. Viktor se quedó durante unos segundos sin aíre, observando la manera en la que luchaban; no estaban peleando con estocadas fuertes y piernas abiertas, buscando dar el golpe que matara o lastimara lo más posible a su oponente, sino que se movían de una manera rápida y elegante, como si estuviesen bailando; Yuuri parecía estar dominando el baile, moviéndose de manera resuelta, haciéndole creer a su contrincante que estaba a punto de golpearlo para luego moverse y darle un suave golpe como si le estuviese reprendiendo por su falta de velocidad, haciéndolo enojar, provocando que sus movimientos fueran más bruscos, menos pensados, más desesperados, hasta que el alfa pareció aburrirse de estar provocando al otro y de un movimiento fluido, rápido y hermoso, desarmó al chico de ropas chillonas y lo llevó al suelo, colocando la punta de la espada en su cuello.

Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos.

— No sé muy bien cómo funciona esto de ser Jaque, ¿debería matarlo, Phichit? –preguntó Yuuri, con un brillo particular en los ojos, como si acabara de dejar salir algo que llevaba bastante tiempo reprimiendo, aquello, mezclado con el ligero tono juguetón y burlón provocaron que las piernas de Viktor temblaran ligeramente.

— Oh no, Yuuri –se rió el alfa moreno, acercándose a los duelistas—, ya lo has vencido. Zaris, márchate de una vez con tus amigos y déjanos pasar.

Zaris, evidentemente humillado, se levantó del suelo y se acercó de nuevo a sus amigos, al tiempo que Yuuri recuperaba su pose normal y le daba la espada a su amigo, quien volvió a envainarla en su lugar. Ambos parecían ajenos a la mirada del príncipe, que por inercia había cerrado un poco más la capa en torno a su cuerpo, como si buscase esconder algo, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían.

Había sido un idiota al no entender por qué su interés por Yuuri desde el primer momento en que lo vio; no había sido su ropa o su expresión enojada, había sido su aroma, suave e insinuante que lo había llamado, y ahora, luego de verlo moverse de una forma tan cautivadora, se dio cuenta.

Quería a ese alfa para sí.

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

— ¿Qué el príncipe quiere qué? –Yuuri miró a su madre, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

Lady Katsuki era una mujer menuda pero alta, de piel muy blanca y largos cabellos oscuros que contrastaban con sus ojos azul claro, haciendo que se vieran intensos; Parecía una muñeca y Yuuri nunca había dejado de pensar eso desde que tenía tres años, veinte años habían pasado y él pensaba lo mismo, observando a la mujer que le trajo al mundo sin ningún cambio en su apariencia más allá del largo de su cabello y de sus faustuosos vestidos, siempre con su actitud refinada y cariñosa.

— Quiere que le enseñes la danza del agua. Quedó muy impresionado por tu demostración frente a un Jaque el día que lo llevaron a mi presencia –la mujer acomodó con cuidado sus largas mangas, antes de sonreírle a su hijo—. Parece que has olvidado comentarme algo.

Su tono no tenía reproche ni enojo, era suave, plano e incluso divertido, pero Yuuri sintió que enrojecía profundamente, arrepentido por no haberle comentado nada sobre el duelo.

— Le pedimos al príncipe que llegara antes del anochecer y en vez de hacernos caso, llegó después. Llevaba una gabardina del color más llamativo que encontró y su acompañante reaccionó poniendo una mano en su espada cuando el Jaque se atravesó en frente de nosotros, a pesar de que ambos iban detrás de nuestra comitiva. Ah, no olvidemos que el príncipe me ignoró al principio y estuvimos unos cinco minutos parados esperando a que se dignara a mirarme a la cara y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre hasta que Phichit lo dijo antes del duelo –hizo una pausa para tomar una gran respiración y así continuar—. Estaba enojado cuando Zaris se cruzó en nuestro camino y no lo pensé demasiado… —se detuvo, haciendo un gesto de arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, madre. Sé que debí decírtelo, pero…

— Te gusta el príncipe, ¿no es así? –el alfa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse de la silla donde se encontraba sentado al escuchar tales palabras de su madre, abriendo mucho los ojos y boqueando un momento, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir, dejando escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. Siente el sonrojo absurdo subir por su rostro, pero no puede dejar de mirar a su madre.

— Sueles tener mucha paciencia con las personas, pero él te ha alterado más de lo normal. Además, es un omega bastante poco convencional, y se bien que a ti no te gusta lo convencional… y él está interesado –la mujer se acomodó el cabello con cuidado, y su expresión tomó un ligero aire de melancolía que preocupó a su hijo.

— ¿Mamá? –llamó, cauteloso. No era normal ver esa expresión en ella.

— Siempre supe que este día llegaría, cariño –la mujer levantó el rostro y sonrió con suavidad, extendiendo su mano para acariciar el rostro de Yuuri, quien le miró sin entender—. Durante generaciones solo nacieron mujeres en la familia, todas eran educadas para seguir el camino de una cortesana, pero tú… Tú eres un alfa, un hombre maravilloso y supe cuando te tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, cuando eras diminuto y acababas de salir de mi cuerpo, que en algún momento tendríamos que separarnos… —se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y el alfa tomó la mano de su madre y la sostuvo, atrayendo los dedos hacia su boca y besando sus dedos.

— Mamá, aún es muy pronto para… pensar eso, ¿sí? –Murmuró, tratando de consolar a la mujer que le había dado la vida—. Ya esto ha pasado otras veces y nunca ha prosperado, no voy a alejarme de ti con tanta facilidad, da igual que él sea un príncipe, haría falta más que eso para que yo considerada en serio abandonarte.

Ella soltó sus manos para extender los brazos y rodear el cuello de él, el cual se mostró sorprendido por aquello pero no dudó en corresponder, permitiendo que su madre escondiera su rostro en el cuello de él, notándola vulnerable como nunca, siendo que él siempre había conocido su faceta resuelta pero dulce. La mujer que le acunaba en sus brazos cada vez que tenía un mal sueño, la que había atrasado su debut como cortesana solo para cuidarlo adecuadamente aunque ya se perfilaba como una de las próximas cortesanas legendarias de Braavos.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, disfrutando del calor de su abrazo, y quizás recordando el pasado, pero él sabía que aquello no sería eterno, y su madre también, porque luego de besarle la frente, se separó un poco de él.

— A pesar de todo, creo que deberías aceptar –comentó la mujer luego de secarse las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, mientras su hijo lo miraba con cierta estupefacción.

— Pero madre… ¿después de la conversación que acabamos de tener?

— Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo bueno que sería para ti, ¿qué mayor muestra de tu habilidad que haber sido elegido por el próximo rey de Poniente como su instructor? Podrás volverte un maestro en la danza del agua por ti mismo gracias a eso.

Yuuri miró a su madre sin decir nada, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, por su disposición de ayudarlo en su futuro, para que se forjara uno alejado de la sombra de ser el ' _hijo de la cortesana_ '

Y sonrió.

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

Jaque: Es una clase de duelista muy popular en Essos, puesto que se encuentran repartidos por todas las ciudades libres. Suelen llevar ropas de colores llamativos y buscar cualquier motivo para batirse en duelo.

Danza del agua: Es el estilo de pelea creado en Braavos. Es conocido por usar una espada delgada y estilizada, bastante parecida a la del esgrima, y por usar movimientos rápidos y fluidos en vez de intensos, mismos movimientos que le dieron nombre a aquella forma de pelea.

Essos: Es un continente cercano a Poniente, en él se encuentra el Mar Dothraki, Braavos, Pentos y otras ciudades. Se dice que es uno de los continentes más grandes del mundo.

El mar de los escalofríos: Es el mar más hacia el norte, cada vez más frío y desprovisto de vida humana por su mismo clima. Casi por completo inexplorado, también es uno de los mares que separa Essos de Poniente.

Ser: Es el nombre común con el que se le llama a todos los caballeros una vez que son investidos.

Capas blancas: O guardia del rey. Son siete caballeros que juran proteger al rey y su familia por sobre todas las cosas, renunciando a la posibilidad de casarse o de poseer tierras y llevando siempre una capa blanca en señal de su estatus. Del mismo modo que protegen al rey, hacen lo mismo con sus intereses y sus secretos.

Mano del rey: Es el consejero más cercano al rey, habla en su nombre y a veces es quien reina cuando el soberano se encuentra incapacitado o le da esa potestad. Es el segundo hombre con más poder en todo Poniente.

Alto Valyrio: Es un idioma usado en gran parte de las ciudades libres, proveniente del extinto feudo de Valyria, uno de los reinos más poderosos que existió en el mundo, conocidos por el uso de dragones y por sus ansias conquistadoras, que luego de su destrucción debido a un grave cataclismo dejó solo de recuerdo las ciudades que conquisto, y a la familia Targaryen, actuales soberanos de Poniente.

 **MAR DOTHRAKI**

Decidí dividir este capítulo en dos partes porque me estaba quedando demasiado largo, además de que no tengo del todo claro algunos detalles de la otra mitad, así que podría incluso partirse en otro pedazo mas (Ojala que no) y creo que con eso culminaría este pequeño crossover ya que no se me ocurren otras ideas xD espero que esta mitad de capítulos les haya gustado, me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario con su opinión.

De nuevo, agradezco con todo mi corazón a Maneki-Neneko por betearme el capitulo, no sé qué haría sin ella xD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
